One of Those Days
by jane3876
Summary: "I can't believe this. I seriously can't believe this is happening," Lucy muttered, her eyes wide and trained on the man in front of her. To be honest, Lucy really shouldn't have been surprised by this latest turn of events. That day had started out as a disaster from the moment she had woken up. AU


**One of Those Days**

(**AN**: This is a modern world, AU fluff piece. Think nothing of it but my way to vent)

* * *

"I can't believe this. I seriously can't believe this is happening," Lucy muttered, her eyes wide and trained on the man in front of her.

To be honest, Lucy really shouldn't have been surprised by this latest turn of events. This day had started out as a disaster from the moment she had woken up. It started out with her waking up an hour late for her doctor's appointment. Then, as she had been rushing to get ready and be presentable to society, she had tripped and banged the hell out of her knee, causing her to limp and wince going up stairs.

Once she had finally stumbled her way out of her car and into the doctor's office, he had taken an hour to see her because an emergency had come up. She could excuse the doctor, but she could _not_ excuse the rude nurse who popped her chewing gum and texted all throughout Lucy standing in front of her waiting to get the forms to fill out. If her blatant indifference to Lucy wasn't enough, half an hour into Lucy's wait, the nurse's phone rang and Lucy spent the rest of her wait listening to her loud, obnoxious conversation to her 'boo'.

Because she had been late to her doctor's appointment, she consequentially became late for work. Of course, nothing went as planned during work and she'd had a million small emergencies. Exhausted after work, Lucy had finally managed to stagger out of her office building in the direction of her car and now here she was. Her feet burned as if she were standing on coals, her hair was a mess and she was sure her face looked like a corpse as she watched her car get towed because of the pile of parking tickets that Lucy had forgotten to pay.

"Sorry, lady, but the rules are the rules. You don't pay, we tow," the tow truck driver drawled in a bored tone as he continued to hoist her '06 Toyota onto his truck.

"Can I pay you now? I have some cash." But he only shook his head.

"You have to go through the city and pay it all off, and then probably pay a towing fee on top of it."

"How much do I owe?" Lucy asked around a weary sigh, closing her eyes as a headache began to pound behind her forehead.

The man glanced down at his electronic device. "About $500, give or take."

Lucy almost fell over. "_What? _But I only had like three parking tickets!"

"Late fees," was all the man said with a shrug. "They can make or break you, those fees."

Lucy felt something begin to heat in her stomach, something nasty and dark and she had to swallow a few times before she could force her voice out of her closed throat. "Where is it being towed?"

Once again, the guy shrugged. "Wherever they tell me."

Lucy couldn't stand to stay and talk to the indifferent man another second and so she nodded curtly before striding away. Digging into her purse, she took several deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart.

_Calm down Lucy. Freaking out won't solve anything. Just calm down._

She sighed when her hand finally found her phone and she pulled it out. Flipping it open, she felt her stomach drop when it stayed dark. No picture of her and Levy showing up, no power at all. Her phone was dead.

Her hands began to shake and Lucy had to stop in the middle of the sidewalk as the blood began to roar in her ears.

_Stay calm. Stay calm, damn it. You'll just have to walk, that's all there is to it._

Her apartment was seven blocks away and her feet already hurt like hell, but she really had no other option. The sun had already begun to set and standing around, pouting like a school girl wouldn't get her home any quicker. Taking one last deep breath, she hiked her purse higher on her shoulder and took a step forward. It was past time for her to get home.

Forty five minutes and one broken high heel later, Lucy was finally in front of her apartment.

As the seconds passed, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest and that horrible, dark knot in her stomach began to feel like a lump of red hot coal. She had to get inside now before she snapped.

Kicking off her heels, she grabbed them on the fly as she quickly walked up the stairs, almost running, her eyes only trained on the sight of her door. Gripping her keys in her free hands, she finally made it up on her level and lurched forward. Her hands were shaking dangerously ass she finally, finally got her key in the lock and pushed the door open.

As her feet felt the plush of the carpet in her living room, her knees buckled and she barely had time to shut the door behind her before she opened her mouth and let out a deep, almost animalistic scream. She screamed through the tears streaming down her cheeks; she screamed through the pain in her feet and shoulders, through the frustration and irritation that had built up all day.

After what felt like an eternity, her throat began to ache and her scream died down to pitiful sobs as Lucy curled in on herself. The silence in the wake of her vent was oppressive at best before a voice broke it.

"Uh…Lucy?"

Her head shot up and she blinked. Staring down at her with a concerned frown, was her boyfriend of two years.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, her breath hitching a little as she struggled to get to her feet. When he saw her difficulty, Natsu stepped forward and grabbed her elbow to support her weight. "What-What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her voice still shaky as Natsu hurriedly led her to the coach.

"I left my charger here last night. What the fuck happened?" he asked. Lucy shook her head and pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Lucy. I've known you way too long for that to fly. Tell me the truth."

Lucy felt her eyes begin to burn again and bit her lip to stifle a coming sob. "It just…It's just been one of those days, you know?"

"Oh," Natsu murmured in understanding. Looking up at him, she saw him grin down at her. "Well then," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. Kissing her temple, he tucked her head under his chin. "Tell me about it."

* * *

_(AN: I had a pretty horrible day today and as I was driving home, this idea popped into my head. There's really no plot line or point behind it other than my way to vent. I hope you enjoyed my little piece of fluff! Thanks for reading)_

Jane


End file.
